Home for Christmas
by brie3887
Summary: An AU of a Frary family Christmas.


The kitchen was an enormous mess, flour was everywhere, stacked trays in the sink, an oven bearing heat, and littered pieces of stray cookie dough all over her countertops. The giggling of her children was enough for her to overlook the mess they made.

"Here James," She handed him a different cookie cutter as he finished up his tree shapes. "A snowflake." He grinned at her, excitedly whispered a "yes," and returned to his cookie cutting. "Oh baby, be careful!" She quickly moved to her younger daughter's side as she dipped her fingers and almost her entire hand into some icing. Mary pulled the hand out and her daughter giggled. "You're a piece of work, Anne." She kissed her daughter's chubby cheek with a loud smack and playfully went to lick one of her little fingers, before Anne squealed and pulled them away. Mary winked at her and then looked again over at her son's masterpieces.

"Mommy?" James asked continuing to shape his cookies.

"Mmmhmm?" She said picking the shapes up and putting them on the tray.

"When's daddy gonna be back?" He stopped and looked at his mother.

"Tonight buddy." Mary looked out her kitchen window. The snow was falling lightly at the moment, but she knew it was planning to increase, and she just hoped for her husband's safe return before Christmas morning.

"Santa's going to love my cookies!" Anne shouted.

"Yes sweet pea, he will!" Mary agreed. "And yours too James." She ruffled her son's hair and then gave him a gentle kiss on the top of the head.

"So will Dad too, right Mom?" James asked.

"Yes, Dad especially." She smiled at spending this Christmas Eve with her children, but missed her husband dearly, and so did her children. His business took him away from them often, but usually he could be around for holidays and events for their children. This year, he was too busy this season, and so she'd have to wait for him to come home on Christmas Eve.

The snow continued to fall lightly, and Mary's family began to show up for Christmas Eve dinner. She was harried, running around trying to get the children and dinner ready. She was grateful for her sister and brother-in-law that had come early, and waited with anxiety for her mother-in-law's criticism.

"Here Mary," Kenna handed her the roll of tinfoil. "That should keep the potatoes warm." Mary heard the door open and her children call for their grandmother. "Ugh, here we go." Kenna said quietly. Mary shushed her and wiped her hands knowing she'd have to greet Catherine soon enough.

"Mary! How lovely!" Catherine said with a smile and sweetly kissed her daughter-in-law. Claude, her daughter, greeted Mary next.

"Thanks. I'm glad you came." Mary smiled. "The children love seeing you both."

"Can we help?" Claude asked. Mary shook her head.

"Kenna and I are almost done. Dinner should be served very soon. I put some hors d'oeuvres out though, so help yourself."

"Where's Francis?" Catherine looked around. Mary took a deep breath.

"Not home yet." There was the look, confusion and irritation all wrapped up into one. If anything, Francis was certainly his mother's favorite, and she still doted on him. "But he said he's coming." Mary assured. The timer dinged, and Mary felt grateful for a distraction. "That's dinner!" She said excitedly. "Would you bring the children to the table for me?" Catherine nodded.

Mary unveiled the large ham in front of her children and guests. Bash helped by cutting the ham for everyone, and soon food was passed, shared, and being devoured by the family. Mary looked up from her spot to the head of the table. Francis always sat there, next to her. Anne would be at her side and James at his other side, but now his chair was empty, and she wondered if he'd even make it back for Christmas morning. The phone rang and Mary excused herself to get it, wondering if it was Francis.

"Hello?"

"Mary," His voice was cut up through the line.

"Francis? I can barely hear you, are you almost here?"

"We're stopped dead on the highway." She held back her disappointment. "I'm trying baby. Trust me, but the driver can't go anywhere. There must have been an accident."

"Okay."

"How are the children?" He asked.

"We're eating dinner. They're okay." He wanted to speak to them, let them know he'd definitely be home before Santa, so Mary brought them the phone. She apologized but let everyone know it was Francis.

"Here baby, talk to Daddy." She handed the phone to Anne, who was excited hearing her dad's voice. She passed the phone to James next and her heart almost broke at her son's face. He was sad his dad wasn't going to be home to tuck them in, or open one present before bed, or put out milk and cookies for Santa. When Mary got the phone back she left the table again.

"Everyone says Merry Christmas." She said.

"Tell them Merry Christmas from me too." Francis replied. "The kids will be alright." He said, knowing she was upset sensing it through her silence. "And I'll be home before you know it. Christmas isn't over yet." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know Francis. Just be safe and get here. Please."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too." They hung up and Mary returned to the table with her family.

They had wrapped up the night with opening one present each and sitting around the fire laughing about previous Christmases and talking about Santa and reindeer. Anne was fast asleep in her grandmother's arms, and Kenna leaned lazily on Bash's shoulders. James was wide awake and bouncing around, so excited about the presents already under the tree. Mary tried to calm him and tell him it was time to get the cookies ready. He was excited to pile the best for Santa on a plate and add milk, putting it by the fire. Mary urged him to go say goodnight and put his pajamas on. He didn't want too, but she mentioned Santa couldn't come if he was awake. He rushed around kissing each of his family members, frantically saying Merry Christmas and then bolted up the stairs to get his pajamas on. Mary bid her family goodnight and took sleepy Anne to her own bedroom. She tucked both her children in and read James "Twas the Night Before Christmas." His eyes soon became heavy as he started to fall asleep.

"Mommy?" He whispered out in his sleepy state. "Will Daddy be home soon?"

"Sure baby, very soon. I promise." She kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep so Santa can come. Night James, love you." She heard him say he loved her back before drifting off to sleep.

Mary cleaned up downstairs while she waited for Francis to come home. The snow was getting heavier, but the roads were still clear it seemed. She took time to put the children's gifts out before settling down on the couch in the glow of the Christmas tree and fire. She fell asleep and never heard the door open hours later or the footsteps on the hardwood floor. She woke to the soft whispers of "Ho, Ho, Ho," near her ear. She stirred imagining somewhere in her dream that Santa was really near. The voice continued, a deep known voice she thought. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw him, blonde curls, Santa hat and all kneeling in front of her.

"Hi." His voice was soft. Her lips broke into a smile.

"You made it." She answered him starting to sit up. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "I'm so glad you made it home.

"Me too Mary, me too." He rubbed her back. "The kids are asleep?" She nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He shook his head.

"Just tired. Really tired actually." He grinned at his wife. "I'm just ready to sleep." Mary agreed and they trudged upstairs as silent as possible hoping not to wake the children.

They were woken soon after they fell asleep by James, who took no caution in launching onto their bed and jumping up and down, followed by Anne, who also found a way to jump and wake her parents.

"Oof." The air left Francis when James fell onto his chest.

"Dad! Dad!" Anne was next; they scrambled all over him. "You're home!" Mary laughed. Francis tried to get up and turn them over to tickle them, and they burst into even more giggles as Mary and Francis launched their attack on each child. "Wait! Wait!" James held his hands up. "Christmas!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Let's go." He pushed himself off the bed, followed by Anne again. "Come on!" He called as he started to run down the hallway. Mary looked over at Francis who just shook his head in amusement.

Their living room was a flurry of metallic wrapping paper, bows, ribbon, shouts of surprise and excitement, and Mary and Francis feeling nothing but joy in watching their two children open their gifts. Once things settled down Francis went off to make them breakfast, and Mary started to clean up the wrapping paper. Anne was already playing with her new dolls and James was sprawled out on his stomach with a lego set. Mary sighed. Christmas was her favorite time of year, just because it was beautiful to see her entire family together. Francis called from the doorway of the kitchen that the pancakes were done. The kids went to the kitchen and Mary ambled up toward Francis who was waiting for her.

"Thanks for doing this." She said with a smile as she went by. He held her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you happy? Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" She nodded and kissed him softly.

"Yes. All I wanted was you." He smiled. "And there you were under our tree." Francis laughed and kissed her softly. "Come on. I'm starving." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen to have breakfast as a family.

**A/N I wrote this because I desperately needed some Frary fluff, some happiness for them since recent events have left me sad. AU fics allow for that ability to make fluffy happy frary fics. I do not own Reign or anything associated with it. **


End file.
